celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Slappy
Clubhouse At The Movies ''-'' Slappy & The Stinkers is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot The film takes place at prestigious private school, Dartmoor Academy, where the uptight principal, Morgan Brinway (B.D. Wong) is forcing the second-graders to study opera appreciation. Five feisty kids (leader Sonny, contraption making Loaf, movie loving Domino, sympathetic albeit tough Lucy, and the reluctant participating Witz), nicknamed the "Stinkers" by Mr. Brinway, are secretly skipping class to create chaos on the school grounds. Witz becomes the test pilot for a flying chair, one of Sonny's newest ideas. The Stinkers go to Groundskeeper Roy's (Bronson Pinchot) shed and they steal his leaf blower. Before that, they stole Mr. Brinway's desk chair for the experiment to work. While they are getting ready to test the flying ride, the Stinkers fail to notice that the leaf blower was not entirely duct taped onto the desk chair. When turned it on, the leaf blower flew off the contraption but left Witz sitting in the chair. The leaf blower was heading straight for Mr. Brinway's new convertible, but luckily the leaf blower ran out of gas before it destroyed the car (during the chaos, Mr. Brinway learned of the Stinker's plan and tried to intervene). However, Roy accidentally obliterates the car's side door with his lawn mower blade, causing several thousand dollars of automobile body damage. The Stinkers are then taken to Mr. Brinway's office for punishment. Although he warns them that they would be expelled if they mess up one more time, they soon rebel while trying to keep a low profile and are involved in even more zany misadventures. When the kids discover sea lion Slappy during an aquarium field trip, Sonny and the others decide to free him (like Willy from Free Willy) by smuggling him back onto the school bus and hide him in Mr. Brinway's hot tub at his house; as a form of celebrating their success, they order fish and chips and have a little party. After Mr. Brinway arrives home earlier than usual, the Stinkers quickly retrieve Slappy unbeknownst to Mr. Brinway and hide Slappy at Witz's house. During this time, Roy mistakes the sea lion for a giant gopher and sets out to kill him, but to no avail. Animal thief Anthony Boccoli (Sam McMurray) plans to make off with Slappy so he could to sell him to a Bulgarian circus, but before he could do that he must capture the sea lion after originally trying to buy it from a corrupt aquarium employee. The next day, the Stinkers take Slappy with them to the beach so they can set him free, but Slappy refuses to leave. After trying numerous attempts to get the sea lion in the water, the kids discover that there was an orca swimming nearby and, since orcas eat sea lions, that's why Slappy didn't want to go in the water and refuses to leave them. Sonny then decides they should return Slappy back to the aquarium after they attend a festival for parents and their kids back at Dartmoor. After Roy discovers Slappy, he tries to dispose of him which causes the festival attractions to get ruined almost immediately. Assuming this was caused by the Stinkers, Mr. Brinway expels them. The Stinkers then discover that Boccoli kidnapped Slappy and his plans to do with him, which prompts the kids to set off on a rescue mission. The group locate Boccoli's hideout and quickly dispose of him by squirting him with water, blowing sawdust onto his body, and shooting him with Roy's gopher bomb gun. But after saving Slappy, the Stinkers get chased by Boccoli who plans to kill them all. Meanwhile, Mr. Brinway and the class go on a hiking field trip to look at birds, which gets interrupted when the Stinkers crash through and Mr. Brinway becomes part of the getaway. After being chased to a log flume, the Stinkers and Mr. Brinway escape Boccoli by going down it; Boccoli tries to drown the group by turning on the flume, but the water is blocked by a beaver's nest and once he removes it (while getting bit by a beaver in the process), the water splashes him and he slides down the spillway. The Stinkers, Slappy, and Mr. Brinway safely land into the lake below, whereas Boccoli falls onto a floating log. Roy, who is also the school bus driver, ties a rope around Boccoli, whom the latter presumably gets arrested. Slappy is returned to the aquarium, Mr. Brinway withdraws the Stinkers' expulsion, and the Stinkers themselves become heroes. Contents * FBI Warning * 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos * Camp Nowhere Trailer * Trailer: The Baby-Sitters Club (1995) * KIDS IN AMERICA: Official Trailer * BABYSITTERS BEWARE Trailer * Problem Child 2 Home Video Trailer #2 * DVD Menu * WGBH Boston TV Logo * Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) * Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) * Slappy & The Stinkers (1998) Full Movie * End Credits * Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo * Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART